Mis días junto a ti
by Shalalosa
Summary: Cada uno de nuestros días es diferente al anterior ¿cierto?. Las emociones que sentí ayer y las que siento hoy son muy diferentes..
1. Viernes, 25 de febrero 2011 Alentador

**P**alabras: 305

**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~ Posiblemente lemon, pero no en este capitulo por eso el ranting M :3

**C**apítulo: Alentador **[1**/21]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.. creo u3ú

* * *

••••••

**Mis días junto a ti..**

Cada uno de nuestros días es diferente al anterior ¿cierto?. Las emociones que sentí ayer y las que siento hoy son muy diferentes.. ...

**...**

...

**...**

**El dia más...**

Cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación de tu mano en mi rostro, tu respiración la podía sentir en el hueco de mi cuello, sentía un pequeño cosquilleo –ARGH! Y-yo.. -solté una risita nerviosa al no saber explicarme, sentía el calor en mi rostro, estaba sonrojado y el tic en mi ojo era intenso, _jodidos nervios.._ –t-tu.. ¿recuerdas _ese_ día?- pegunte bajito, inseguro.

-mm..?- fue toda tu respuesta, mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo- no lo hagas- me advertiste, odiabas que fuese yo quien lastimara mis labios, respire hondo y abrí lentamente mis ojos para clavarlos en los tuyos, pues ahora tu rostro estaba frente al mío.

-cuando.. uhm..-te observe por un minuto, meditándolo _¿aún lo recordarías?_-Gah! Demasiada… presión –juguetee con mi camisa, desviando mi vista de la tuya, era demasiado sostenerte la mirada, un suspiro salió de tus labios, cansado–Claro que lo recuerdo Tweek..-

Tus palabras siempre fueron mágicas ¿lo sabias?, el vago recuerdo llego a mi mente como si acabara de pasar..

Tus brazos envolvieron mi delgada cintura y de nuevo tu rostro estaba en el hueco de mi cuello. Un escalofrió me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, pero era de los buenos-Te quiero Tweek.. nunca lo olvides- murmuraste adormilado.. ¿pero sabes? esas palabras me hicieron sentir lleno.. completo y por primera vez me sentí seguro..

Gracias a ti Craig..

-Y-yo.. también te q-quiero C-Craig.. - susurre, pero por tu respiración supe que.. no lo habías escuchado, mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme y.. yo también me deje envolver por los brazos de Morfeo.

y después de ese pensamiento la oscuridad nos envolvió.. y gracias a ti no tuve miedo de dormir..

_te quiero.._

…

…

**El día más alentador fue cuando me abrazaste... y me hiciste sentir seguro..**

**...**

**Viernes, 25 de febrero 2011 - 11:39 p.m**

**...**

•••**~Fin del capitulo~**•••

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Jo ;O; Craig bakka no escuchaste a tu Tweek por quedarte dormido D:!

Jodeeer ~ que nervio... mi primera historia de South Park, espero y sea de su agrado (si alguien la llega a leer) se aceptan criticas, insultos y demás.

•••**~Fin de la N/A~**•••


	2. Jueves, 15 de julio 2010  Impactante

**P**alabras: 1192

**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~ Posiblemente lemon, pero no en este capitulo por eso el ranting M :3

**C**apítulo: Impactante **[2**/21]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.. creo u3ú

* * *

**Mis días junto a ti..**

Cada uno de nuestros días es diferente al anterior ¿cierto?. Las emociones que sentí ayer y las que siento hoy son muy diferentes..

…

…

**Impactante**

Sus pasos, lentos y torpes, apretaba con fuerza su camisa mal abotonada, estaba nervioso… demasiado nervioso. Necesitaba con urgencia algo de café, si… realmente lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo temblaba… bien, todo él temblaba a causa del nerviosismo, mejor dicho el estrés que le causaba volver al colegio después del ataque de ansiedad que había tenido no hace mucho. Quizás uno o dos meses. Realmente no lo sabia, las pastillas le habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo..

Su vista fija en el piso, evitando así tener contacto visual con los otros. Mordía con nerviosismo su labio inferior, arrancando sin mayor cuidado los cueritos que este tenia. Quizás… y solo quizás debió de traer sus pastillas…aquellas que lo ayudaban a estar tranquilo…desecho la idea de inmediato y negó repetidamente con la cabeza, el tan solo pensarlo le hacia sentir que devolvería su escaso desayuno.. volver a estar en aquel estado donde no sabia que ocurría a su alrededor, no era para nada una idea atractiva.

Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho, ya era una costumbre sentir todos los días como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, el tan solo pensarlo hacia que el tic en su ojo incrementara, respiro hondo intentando mantenerse en calma, su terapeuta le recomendaba respirar lo más hondo que pudiera y después soltar el aire de golpe, pero para él aquello era demasiado trabajo, estaba más que acostumbrado a sus respiraciones rápidas, casi como si acabara de correr un maratón y necesitara recuperar el aliento. Pero él podía mantener la calma ¿cierto?...¿cierto?.

-café.. – susurro para si, necesitaba café, realmente lo necesitaba, levanto por primera vez desde que había entrado, la vista del suelo, observo el pasillo notando a penas que este se encontraba vacio.. cierto había llegado tarde, sus padres insistían en que debería espera un poco más para volver al colegio, pero después de todo.. llevaban meses con aquella excusa. Si, sabia que se preocupaban por él pero saberlo no le causaba menos dolor de bolas, siempre utilizando la misma excusa.. si por lo menos fueran originales..

Dejo los pensamientos de lado y camino inseguro por los pasillos, no sabia si en su ausencia algo había cambiado, si sus compañeros eran los mismos.. si las maquinas de café seguían donde siempre.. exacto lo ultimo era lo que más le interesaba.

Se encamino hacia la dirección según recordaba había una maquina expendedora de café cerca de ella. Sus pasos se detuvieron y parpadeo algunas veces, frunciendo el ceño enseguida… _acaso… ¿lo conocía?,_ no pudo meditarlo demasiado, un dolor de cabeza intenso comenzaba a hacerse presente. Se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza, apuñando los ojos, le dolía, carajo le dolía, su respiración que ya era irregular se volvió mucho más cortante, cerro los ojos obligándose a si mismo a calmarse.

Algo o.. _alguien_ toco su frente -ARGH!- grito, abriendo los ojos de golpe y echándose hacia atrás.

La mano del pelinegro seguía en el aire, como si estuviese tocando algo, rodo los ojos y le levanto el dedo del medio- Demasiado ruidoso..- le escucho murmurar sin saber si realmente había sido él quien lo había dicho.

–¿q-que?- Pregunto el rubio, totalmente confundido, su confusión creció aún más al ver el gesto obsceno que le hacia el otro- ah.. d-demasiada.. p-pre-esion..-tartamudeo dirigiendo la vista a su camisa y manos que jalaban con nerviosismo la orilla de su camisa, el tic en su ojo derecho comenzaba...de nuevo.

-no tengo tiempo para esto.. –le escucho decir y después los pasos de él alejándose.

-GAH! E-espera.. –levanto la vista para ver al pelinegro a unos cuantos pasos de él, esperando. Su vista rápidamente volvió a su camisa, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada – el.. café.. la ah.. maquina de gah! Café.. -

Un suspiro y después pasos, se obligo a mantener la vista en el suelo, por lo menos si se iba no le vería irse. La mano en su barbilla sin duda le sorprendió, sus nervios estaban alertas, demasiado alertas, fue obligado a levantar la mirada y toparse con los ojos negros de aquel extraño chico

-Tranquilízate..–le ordenó con la voz dura pero suave a la vez- ¿no querrás tener otro ataque.. o si?- dijo lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa _¿Cómo sabia eso él…?_Más no pudo peguntarle. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse mudo y quieto.

Su respiración fue bajando, ya no parecía que quería recuperar el aliento después de una larga carrera, si no que… casi parecía normal, el tic en su ojo era.. inexistente, se sorprendió a si mismo al sentirse tan.. calmado. Hasta los temblores habían desaparecido.

-Café- repitió, buscando así que el otro le soltase y le indicara donde quedaba la maquina.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, soltándole la barbilla y alejándose algunos pasos –No lo sé – fue toda la respuesta que recibió de su parte. Se alejo de él sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo llevo a sus labios y saco un encendedor para prenderlo.

-E-espera! Esta.. esta..! la oficina de la directora.. –murmuro el rubio señalando la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, el pelinegro se limito a levantar una ceja.

-¿..y? –sin hacer caso al rubio, encendió el cigarrillo, soltando el humo a los segundos.

Arrugo la nariz con disgusto, el olor a tabaco no era uno de sus favoritos- GAH! Tendremos problemas!, seré tu cómplice! –grito alterado, el tic en su ojo derecho volvió, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, jalando de forma compulsiva su, ya despeinado, cabello- Muchos, muchos problemas! – y él no quería problemas.

Un bufido escapo de los labios del el pelinegro, tomo el cigarrillo y lo apago con la pared, después lo tiro al piso- ¿feliz? – pregunto con sarcasmo, levantando ambas cejas.

-Y luego estaremos en la cárcel y.. y…! –su respiración se volvía difícil, le costaba respirar, ni siquiera podía seguir pensando sobre lo mal que le iría por culpa del pelinegro.

La falta de oxigeno en su cuerpo, más el estrés que sentía en ese momento.. le hizo perder el control..y en unos segundos… todo se volvió negro, sus parpados se cerraron y ya no fue consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor _quizás.. si debió de tomar sus medicamentos.._

…

…

_¿sabes? El día más impactante fue cuando te conocí.. por segunda vez._

_•••**~Fin del capitulo~**•••  
_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **como dije antes " mi primera historia de South Park, espero y sea de su agrado (si alguien la llega a leer) se aceptan criticas, insultos y demás"

Nee~! si alguien.. si, el jodido aire(?), tiene dudas o no entiende mi forma de redactar, por favor háganme saber que no soy maga ni leo mentes (aunque me gustaría u3ú), en fin conforme los capítulos avancen la historia tendrá más sentido o por lo menos eso espero ._. algunas veces mi mente se desvía a otras cosas y termino con _otras _ideas en lugar de las que necesito.

dfsfdf por si las dudas, si habrá _otras_ parejas pero se verán conforme avance esto : D!

Shalalosa fuera ~!

•••**~Fin de la N/A~**•••

_._


	3. Jueves, 15 de julio 2010  Cansado

**P**alabras: 1915

**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~ Posiblemente lemon, pero no en este capitulo por eso el ranting M :3

**C**apítulo: Cansado **[3**/21]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.. creo u3ú

* * *

**Mis días junto a ti..**

Cada uno de nuestros días es diferente al anterior ¿cierto?. Las emociones que sentí ayer y las que siento hoy son muy diferentes..

…

**…**

**Cansado**

**...**

Su vida era una jodida mierda, era aún demasiado temprano y de nuevo se encontraba sentado en aquel incomodo sillón, esperando a que la directora se dignara a llamarle, ya se sabia de memoria la rutina.

Hacia algo malo, le mandaban a la dirección, esperaba por lo menos por una hora, terminaba con el consejero escolar, cosa que no le llevaba a nada, después a seguir con las clases y.. si de nuevo hacia algo malo (ya sea levantarle el dedo a un profesor, pelear con alguien, fumar dentro de el salón..), el ciclo se repetía cuantas veces fuera necesario, bufo con hastió. Todos en la escuela eran una jodida mierda, nunca nada cambiaba, siempre estaba aquel jodido ciclo sin fin..

Le levanto el dedo del medio al aire, dejando en claro el rechazo a aquella idea, recargo su nuca en el respaldo del sillón, su vista quedaba fija en el techo..estaba arto, cansado de todo y de nada. El silencio gobernaba, lo único audible era su propia respiración, nunca había entendido porque le llamaban tan temprano y le dejaban esperando tanto tiempo.. aunque aquello tenia un lado positivo, si estaba cansado podía dormir.. justo como ahora, una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios, _dormir.._

Era lo que justamente_ una persona no podía hacer_, aquel rubio adicto al caf.. movió su cabeza hacia los lados, intentando sacárselo de la mente, su ceño se frunció automáticamente, _carajo odiaba tanto recordarle y más aún cuando…_

La errática respiración de alguien, hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, giro su rostro hacia la derecha, levantando una ceja, _vaya.. y hablando del diablo.._ se levanto con pereza del sillón, no era la cosa más cómoda pero si no tenias nada mejor, era mejor conformarse ¿cierto?, se acerco a Tweek con tranquilidad, con ambas manos en los bolsillos con aquel andar relajado que le caracterizaba, en cambio Tweek parecía estar apunto de tener _otro _de _esos_ataques, chasqueo la lengua molesto. Realmente no le apetecía presenciar otro ataque por parte del rubio.

Se detuvo enfrente de él, sonrió al notar que seguía siendo más alto que él, por un segundo se preocupo, realmente se veía mal, levanto la diestra y la poso en la frente del rubio, verificando si tenia la temperatura elevada.

-ARGH!- grito Tweek, abriendo los ojos de golpe y echándose hacia atrás, Craig levanto una ceja, _bien el había intentado ser bueno.._ rodo los ojos y le hizo aquellas acostumbrada seña- Sigue siendo demasiado ruidoso..-murmuró para si.

Balbuceos sin sentido fue lo único que obtuvo de Tweek que parecía entrar en aquel estado de nerviosismo que tanto odiaba, negó con la cabeza, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón- No tengo tiempo para esto..- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia aquel _maravilloso_sillón..

-GAH! E-espera..-detuvo su andar _¿Qué quería ahora?,_ le miro sobre su hombro, levantando una ceja– el.. café.. la ah.. maquina de gah! Café.. – Soltó un suspiro de hastió y volvió a acercarse a Tweek, _si bien hace unos segundos le extrañaba.. ya lo quería lejos, muy lejos. _Sintió lastima, realmente la sintió, Craig sujeto la barbilla de Tweek obligándolo a mirarle. Verde contra negro, una batalla bastante fácil..

-Tranquilízate..–le ordenó con la voz dura pero suave a la vez- ¿no querrás tener otro ataque.. o si?- dijo lo ultimo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, recordando que gracias a él Tweek dejo de asistir al colegio por una larga temporada, observaba el rostro del rubio, fascinado en cierta forma, tenia mucho tiempo sin verle, se veía mejor.. bien, no. Las ojeras del rubio ahora eran mucho más notorias, paseo por unos segundos su mirada sobre los labios de Tweek_.. ¿Qué sabor tendrían? ¿A café amargo.. o café dulce?_

-Café-le escucho decir, saliendo de su ensoñación, se encogió de hombros y le soltó la barbilla enseguida, sintiendo arder la punta de sus dedos, se alejo unos pasos de él, necesitaba espacio, no quería cometer otro error como ese en una larga temporada..- No lo sé- dijo con simpleza, buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, al encontrarla saco uno y se lo llevo a los labios, enseguida saco el encendedor, _necesitaba tranquilizarse._

-E-espera! Esta.. esta..! la oficina de la directora.. –murmuro el rubio señalando la puerta que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, siguió con la mirada el lugar que señalaba_, ¿esperaba que aquello lo asustara? ¿es que acaso había olvidado la reputación que él, Craig Tucker tenia en el colegio?_

-¿..y? –Pregunto, casi riendo ante lo absurdo de la situación, _si ya estaba en problemas ¿por qué importaría que fumara dentro de la escuela?, _encendió el cigarrillo, sintiéndose tranquilo, en paz al instante, soltó el humo con lentitud, casi burlándose de lo dicho por Tweek.

- GAH! Tendremos problemas!, seré tu cómplice! –grito Tweek alterado, observo ajeno como se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, jalando de forma compulsiva su, ya despeinado, cabello- Muchos, muchos problemas! – Soltó un bufido al escucharle._ Aquello era una soberana estupidez._ Pero aunque lo negara.. temía que se lastimara.. Le dio una ultima calada al cigarrillo y lo apago contra la pared y por si Tweek tenia dudas, lo tiro al suelo, pisándolo -¿feliz?- pregunto, levantando ambas cejas.

-Y luego estaremos en la cárcel y.. y…! –Frunció el ceño, ni siquiera le estaba escuchando, le levanto el dedo del medio _que le den por culo, de todas maneras no quería que le escuchara.._Tweek se veía pálido, como si no pudiese respirar.._ ¿Qué.. le ocurría ahora?- ¿Tweek?- _el cuerpo del rubio se desplomo, parpadeo algunas veces _¿Qué carajos?._

_-¿¡Tweek?- _se acerco a él, arrodillándose a su lado, puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y lo movió frenéticamente- Carajo..- dejo de moverle, y se dedico a observarle.. _segunda vez que se desmayaba frente a él.. quizás estaba salado._ Suspiro, le tomo en brazos con delicadeza, pues a su ver el rubio era demasiado frágil, se levanto con cuidado y se sorprendió al no tener problemas _o.. había adquirido super fuerza o.. el rubio era demasiado ligero.._ movió su cabeza hacia los lados repetidas veces, tenia que concentrarse, necesitaba llevar a Tweek a la enfermería.

Camino con Tweek en brazos, la cabeza del rubio recargada en su hombro, suspiro.._ seguramente se veía sumamente gay.._El camino hacia la enfermería nunca se le había hecho tan largo.. bueno realmente había _otra_ ocasión en la que parecía que no tenia fin.. aunque en aquel momento corría.. con Tweek en brazos..

Craig gruño frustrado, el rubio sin duda era un debilucho inútil, si eso era. Realmente lo era.

-C-craig!- Frunció el ceño, al escuchar su nombre, bajo su vista a Tweek, más este seguía inconsciente, detuvo sus pasos y paseo su mirada por el pasillo sin encontrar nada –Shh.. Butters- Frunció aún más el ceño al reconocer la voz y al descubrir de donde provenía, entre los casilleros, pudo apreciar la tan conocida parca naranja, _Kenny.. el jodido pervertido_ por sobre el hombro de este pudo observar a un Butters rojo como un tomate, mirándole suplicante, si no fuese porque tenia a Tweek en brazos, ya hace mucho que le habría levantado el dedo.

Siguió su camino, como si nunca les hubiese visto, Butters luego se lo agradecería, no por nada Kenny tenia tanta fama en el colegio.. _era una puta_, él mismo lo había comprobado, una puta con muy buenos movimientos.. y sobre todo barata, un dólar y te llevaba a la cama. Aunque últimamente.. pasaba mucho tiempo con Butters.. se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

Sin duda, nunca un pasillo se le había hecho tan largo, pero el problema no era ese.. si no como carajos abriría la puerta, observo la puerta frente a él.._podía dejar a Tweek en el piso.. o patear la puerta hasta que se abriera.._Sonrió, era obvio cual escogería.

Pateo la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que se abriera de golpe y azotara contra la pared, la enfermera levanto la vista de su revista -¿qué carajos haces?, tendrás que pagar la nueva puerta-

Reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos, amenazas, simples amenazas –Se ha desmayado- informo entrando a la enfermería, depositando con cuidado al rubio en la cama.

-¿Qué le has hecho Tucker?-

Le levanto el dedo del medio, como reflejo- Nada –

-Ve con la directora, imagino que conoces el camino de memoria ¿no?-

Y de nuevo aquel _maravilloso_ gesto, se volteo hacia ella, sonriendo

-lárgate de aquí Tucker- le gruño, acercándose al rubio.

-Estaré afuera- murmuro caminando hacia la puerta, no pensaba dejarlo solo.. aún.

-Mandare llamar a sus padres- le informo la enfermera, Craig gruño cómo respuesta, él no era la persona favorita de _ellos_- Las amenazas sobran, me largo- estaba molesto, él quería estar cerca cuando el rubio despertara, quería.. preguntarle el porque su reacción y sobre todo..

¿Por qué parecía como si no le conociera?

**_Martes, 25 de marzo 2008- 11:00 A.M_**

_-Hey Tweek~! – el rubio se sobresalto, apretando contra su pecho los libros que llevaba en brazos, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Craig sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tweek-_

_-Jeje, casi se caen- dijo con diversión- ¿sabes? Eres adorable..-_

_-y-yo? -GAH! ¡aléja-ARGH!-te! – Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios del pelinegro, era increíble el poder que tenia sobre Tweek, mantuvo su brazo sobre los hombros de este._

_-¿Por qué lo haría? –_

_-¡C-craig GAH!-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-S-suél-AGRH-t-tamee!- __Dijo el rubio, completamente sonrojado y con el tic en su ojo derecho más notorio que nunca._

_-¿por qué?- insistió, aunque le diese un motivo no lo haría, le gustaba ser el causante de aquel sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio -¿te incomoda, acaso? –susurro en el oído de Tweek-_

_-GAH! –_

**Actualidad**

¿El resultado de joder a Tweek? Un empujón, un golpe y como premio un ojo morado, suspiro, por eso el rubio le atraía, era el único que le hacia frente, de algún modo, pero lo hacia..

Estaba sentado fuera de la enfermería, en el piso por supuesto, tenia las piernas cruzadas, recargaba su espalda en la pared y su vista se encontraba perdida..

¿Cuánto tardarían…

-TÚ! –.. en llegar los padres de Tweek histéricos?- LO SABIA! SABIA QUE ERA TÚ CULPA ¡MANTENTE LEJOS DE TWEEK!- La madre del rubio se acercaba a Craig echando humo. _Carajo la enfermera no mentía_

Se levanto del piso, llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos y observo indiferente a aquella mujer. Espero a que se acercara, realmente no le importaba lo que decía,pero con los gritos era diferente.. _joder.. ¿Es que acaso todos en la familia de Tweek tenían algún problema?._

Desde que Tweek había despertado, había dejado de visitar el hospital, donde este estaba, sólo una vez tuvo el coraje de ir a la casa de los Tweaks.. cosa que no resulto para nada bien.. por suerte Tweek nunca se entero de ello.. o por lo menos eso creía él.

El olor a café le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la Sra. Tweek se encontraba frente a él, con las manos en las caderas mirándole reprobatoriamente _¿pero que coño? Él no había hecho absolutamente nada esta vez.._

-Tucker.. te lo advierto, mantente lejos de él- Le advirtió con voz acida.._vaya un reto.._

Se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia a la advertencia- No prometo nada- y era cierto.. no prometía absolutamente nada porque.. no lo cumpliría, nadie le alejaría de _su _Tweek.

-ALEJATE DE ÉL, NIÑATO DE MIERDA!-

…

…

_Sin duda el día más cansado fue.. soportar de nuevo a la Sra. Tweek, pero.. no importaba mientras.. pudiese estar con Tweek.._

_Nada te alejara de mi, Tweek.._

_…_

_…_

**Jueves, 15 de julio 2010 - 10: 35 A.M**

•••**~Fin del capitulo~**•••

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**como dije antes " mi primera historia de South Park, espero y sea de su agrado (si alguien la llega a leer) se aceptan criticas, insultos y demás"

Emm.. gracias a los que dejaron Rewiews *-* alimentan mi ego(?) y me hacen peor persona(?) xD okay no e_e, y y.. insisto xD si no entienden algo.. si no se entiende como escribo y eso por favor diganlo D:! si? xD, en fin.. me piro C:

Shalalosa fuera~!

•••**~Fin de la N/A~**•••


	4. Miércoles, 21 de julio 2010 Impaciente

**P**alabras: 1442

**P**areja: Craig x Tweek

**S**erie: South park

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi~ Posiblemente lemon, pero no en este capitulo por eso el ranting M :3

**C**apítulo: Impaciente** [4**/21]

**L**os personajes no son míos (obviamente) son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Más la trama si es mía.. creo u3ú

* * *

**IMPACIENTE**

…

**Martes, 20 de julio 2010 ****– 9:30 a.m.**

**...**

Viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes, martes… eran ya demasiados días, demasiados sin tener noticia alguna de Tweek, desde que la Sra. Tweak le había chillado histérica que se alejara del rubio.. no había tenido ninguna noticia de él.. dejo caer su frente contra la mesa, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz del profesor explicar quien sabe que, realmente no le interesaba, estaba impaciente por saber que pasaba con Tweek.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos, últimamente no había visitado a la directora, segura ya le extrañaba. El simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír, aunque aquella sonrisa fue tan fugaz_.. estúpido Tweek_.. _estúpido rubio adicto al café_. Gruño sin poder evitarlo y de nuevo pensando en él. Estaba tan jodido..

Un codazo en sus costillas le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, giro el rostro y observo a Clyde frunciendo el ceño _¿Qué coño quería?. _Clyde le miraba y luego hacia el frente y repetía el proceso, se veía.. nervioso. Su ceño se acentuó._ ¿Qué coño?_

-Tucker- Levanto el rostro enseguida, recargando su barbilla en el la mesa en lugar de la frente, su mirada con aquel toque sutil toque de monotonía se poso en el profesor que le miraba con reproche en los ojos, carajo..- ¿Mi clase no es lo suficiente importante para usted?-

- No, no lo es, en verdad es bastante aburrida-Dijo dejando aquella cómoda posición, para recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, Craig sonrió con sorna, quería darle una visita a la directora, claro que quería-Además esta explicando mal, así no se hace- señalo el pizarrón con tranquilidad- usted es un completo inútil- se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar. Él no estaba mintiendo. No, claro que no.

Los ojos de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar maestro, llamearon – Sólo.. ve a la oficina de la directora-Tenia la voz tensa, se encogió de hombros y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho- ¿Por qué lo haría? –

-Tucker..-Advirtió, su mirada era severa..como si aquello le asustara.. rodo los ojos, siempre tan estúpidos.. más se levanto y salió del aula. ¿Qué importaba? De igual manera iría a la oficina de la directora en algún momento. ¿Para qué hacerla esperar? Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, era más cómodo caminar así.

Veía el pasillo sin verlo realmente, estaba vacio, como era de esperarse por la hora que era. Soltó un suspiro, todo era tan aburrido..

AL final del pasillo pudo divisar a unos chicos.. frunció el ceño, _¿Qué hacían fuera?._ Lo que llamo su atención no fueron ellos precisamente si no.. lo que había en el piso, acelero el paso, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, de ese color era la camisa de Tweek.. y también era rubio..

-¡hey ustedes, pendejos! –grito sin miedo alguno, _¿¡que coño le hacían a su Tweek?. _Los chicos parecían no haberle escuchado y seguían pateando a aquel rubio sin piedad alguna, Craig sintió sus monstruos gruñir, no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Pero aquello no era problema, él personalmente se los haría saber.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- Pregunto con la voz tensa detrás de ellos, si las miradas matasen ellos ya estarían dos metros bajo tierra.. o quizás más. Los chicos se voltearon lentamente

-Mierda..- Porque cualquier alumno, sabia los rumores que corrían acerca de él, había dejado a un alumno en coma después de una pelea. Porque Craig Tucker tenia la peor reputación en la escuela y si eras listo no te meterías en su camino.

-¿Y bien?- Insistió manteniendo la voz controlada, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y mantuvo su pesada mirada en ellos.

-B-bue-eno se-e l-lo me-ere-ecia.. –susurro uno de los chicos. Bien ni siquiera había hecho nada y ya tenían miedo..

_Cobardes.._-Largo de aquí- Y sus palabras fueron mágicas pues en menos de un minuto ya no había rastro de ellos y por primera vez presto atención a su Tweek.. _él no era Tweek.._

Se llevo la diestra a la frente y jalo su gorro hacia abajo, cubriendo parte de sus ojos, era un imbécil, se había preocupado por nada, resoplo, había hecho una buena acción por alguien que no conocía.. menuda mierda.

-G-gra-acias – susurro el rubio.

Craig, acomodo de nuevo su gorro y observo al chico sin mayor interés, le levanto el dedo del medio, tan solo le había hecho perder el tiempo- Que te jodan- dio media vuelta y le dejo ahí tirado en el pasillo, no era su problema después de todo.

…

…

Ya era miércoles y su paciencia se agotaba, quería.. no, exigía ver a Tweek. ¡ya eran muchos días, carajo!. Su humor cada vez era peor, era.. como volver al pasado y volver a vivir los primeros días que Tweek dejo de asistir al colegio.. suspiro, estúpidos recuerdos.

Caminaba por el pasillo que le llevaría directo a su salón, no tenia ganas de entrar a clase, había llegado tarde y seguramente el profesor ya se encontraba dentro, rodo los ojos, realmente no quería otra charla acerca de la puntualidad, pero.. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?.

Tanto ruido le había desconcertado, su ceño se frunció enseguida y abrió la puerta de su salón, logrando que todos se callaran al instante, le examino, no el profesor no se encontraba en el aula, observo a sus compañeros receloso.. ¿Por qué coño le miraban tanto?. Los murmullos comenzaron, le veían y se reían, frunció el ceño aún más, pero paso de ellos y entro en el aula.

Noto algo que desde la puerta no había notado.. Tweek.. estaba sentado en las ultimas filas con la mirada perdida, bebiendo, lo que suponía era café, de un termo, le examino, había algo raro.. en efecto era Tweek pero.. ¿y su nerviosismo?

Se dirigió a su asiento, en el fondo, más en la fila del medio, en cambio Tweek estaba en la esquina del aula, con Butters a su lado hablando animadamente.. por lo menos Butters.

Sintió algo arder dentro de si, pero decidió ignorarlo, al llegar a su mesa, la cual compartía con Clyde se sento en su silla mirando cada cinco segundos de reojo a Tweek y a Butters- Buenos días, Craig~- le saludo Clyde un tanto adormilado, Craig tan solo se dedico a asentir, dando a entender que le había escuchado.

-¿no estas feliz?- pregunto curioso- Tweek ha vuelto, aunque esta cambiado.. Butters lleva alrededor de diez minutos hablando con él y no parece enterado de ello.. –murmuro Clyde para si más que para Craig.

-Si .. Feliz- farfullo Craig, frunciendo el ceño ¿diez minutos?, se volteo hacia Clyde- ¿diez minutos, dices?-

-Si, al principio le saludo.. después comenzó a hablar de que estaba feliz de verle y eso.. y ahora esta hablando de muñecas- señalo a Butters que con sus manos hacia la mímica de jugar con dos muñecas, Craig dirigió su mirada a aquel par de rubios, aunque centro su atención aún más en Tweek que parecía estar en su propio mundo.. Tweek seguía tomando de su termo sin darle ningún signo de que estaba escuchando Butters, por el amor de dios ni siquiera le estaba viendo.

-Ya.. veo.. –murmuro Craig confundido, cuando le había visto.. parecía ser el mismo.. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

La puerta se abrió y entro el profesor, a paso apurado, dejo su maletín en el escritorio y se giro hacia su clase- Buenos días, hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo con nosotros-informo lo obvio, todos pararon de hablar para centrar su atención en aquel viejo hombre- Tweek, ¿Por qué no vienes y te presentas ante la clase?- Ofreció, el rubio observo por alrededor de un minuto al hombre, totalmente confundido.

Más se levanto de su asiento y camino a paso vacilante hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor, para después girarse para quedar frente a frente con todos los alumnos que había en aquella aula.

-Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak- Dijo con una voz que no parecía de él, era una voz tan.. mecánica- Mis padres tienen una cafetería, naci y me crie en South Park.. – y siguió hablando sin tartamudear ni una sola vez, Craig se mantenía totalmente tenso en su silla, ese no era Tweek, ese no era su Tweek, ni siquiera se parecía ni un poco a él!

Y por primera vez noto algo que había pasado por alto.. La camisa de Tweek estaba bien abotonada y no tenia ninguna arruga.. se negaba rotundamente a creer que era el mismo chico que se desmayo enfrente de él.

_¿Tweek donde estas?_

…

…

_Si bien estaba impaciente por verte.. pero no estaba preparado para verte en ese estado  
¿Qué coño te hicieron, Tweek?_

…

**Miércoles, 21 de julio 2010 - 9: 35 A.M**

**…**

**..**

**•••~Fin del capitulo~•••**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

D: estúpidas pastillas tranquilizadoras de personas e_é pero aguanta Craig te falta para saberlo tu solito ~ Ta ran ta raan ~! El cuarto capitulo de esta cosa C:

Esto ya esta un poco menos confuso(?) bueeno.. por lo menos yo ya puse pistas de que había pasado anterior mente u3ú(?)

Por si hay dudas respecto a la edad, Craig tiene 17 años ~ Tweek y los demás 16 años C: técnicamente todos nacieron en 1994, y tomando en cuenta que están en el 2010 tienen 16 ~ menos Craig que es un año mayor ¿Cómo es que esta ahí? Sencillo C: repitió curso ~ están en el bachiderato/preparatoria, en segundo para ser exactos

En fin! Me piro que tengo sueño.. estúpido café con poco efecto e_e

Sahalalosa fuera~!

•••**~ F****in de la N/A~•••**


	5. AVISO

¡**H**ola!

Tenia muchisimo sin hacer acto de presencia y lo siento mucho

Tengo tieempo queriendo continuar esto, pero hay un pequeño (gran) problema, perdi el archivo

Donde tenia el orden cronologico y de lo que trataria cada capitulo :C

Y sin ello no puedo continuar, lo siento mucho, intentare buscarlo, lo juro

Quiero terminar esto :c

Lamento TAAAAAAAAAAAAANTO la demora enorme que tengo, espero y sepan comprende

:c


End file.
